Rika goes to the psychologist
by Evil Nazgul
Summary: This is my revenge for my sister, who tortured me when I was sick and unable to move by watching Digimon.Rika's parents worry about Rika's behaviour, so they sent her to a psychologist... Tried to make it as logical as I was able to do. R&R are appreciate


Rika goes to the psychologist.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and don't even want to. This was invented when I was again beaten by my sickness, and was resting in my room (curse my immune system), when my younger sister came around and started to watch the video-tape of those Digitamers again. This torture lasted for who knows how long, and I managed to spot that this little torturer was some sort of a fan to a character named Rika. And since now I'm feeling better, this is my little revenge… He he. Still, ready for reviews, poison, daggers, arrows, bullets, flames etc.

…It was an average day in the Nonaka family. As usual, Rika's mother was at work, or with her new boyfriend, or who knows where, and Rika was staying in her room playing with her cards, thinking up her new strategy for any incoming bio – emergences (I think that is how they are called). And, as usual, her digimon was staring at her from a dark corner, doing nothing. Like I said, it was an average day. Rika never really cared what was going on outside her room, she was in her world, when only two things existed: her cards and her digimon. Her relatives didn't know about this strange creature, but they, well, at least her grandmother, were worried that Rika was not interested in anything else, than this little card game. So, her grandmother decided that something must be done about it…

There was a swift knock at the door. When it was heard, the strange creature, known as Renamon, disappeared, and Rika responded:

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, as always. Te door opened and Rika noticed that it was her grandmother.

"Yes grandma, what do you want?"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I am informing you that we should go in an hour. We have a very important appointment."

"Oh, really? And where? To another photo shoot? You already know my answer." Rika replied coldly without paying any attention to whom she was speaking to."

"Actually, it's not a photo shoot. We, well, actually you, are going to see a psychologist…"

"WHAT? Are you suggesting that I'm stupid or nuts or crazy or something? NO WAY!" Rika screamed. The thought of such thing always have offended her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but if you won't go, then he will just come to our house, so it's inevitable. And don't get offended too much, psychologists help not only mad people, they help also when it comes to problems, which have some connection to human psychology and behavior. And I and your mother have a feeling that you have some problems, and that you don't want to tell us about them. That's why we have prescribed you to a consultation about two month ago. So be prepared to leave in 1 hour." her grandmother said and closed the door.

"DAMN! CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP MAKING MY LIFE EVEN MORE MISERABLE!" Rika shouted so loud that it was heard on the other side of the street.

"Rika is everything alright?" asked her digimon from the corner.

"No it's not! I'm must go to a psychiatrist in an hour. I'M ANGRY!"

"And who is that "psychologist"?"

"It's a guy who tells you to be good and listens about your life for your money. A pure charlatan."

"Who knows, maybe he will help you…"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing. Good luck." Renamon replied and left. After an hour Rika's grandmother went after Rika to get her to the appointment she hated so much. In 40 minutes Rika and her grandmother were at the place. While they were going, Rika overheard some talking between two workers of this facility:

"I hate this guy!"

"And why do you hate him? He does his job great and knows how to convince people."

"Well, when I talk to him, it seems that he already knows what I'm going to say."

"That means that he is a good psychologist."

…Unlike other doors in the medical facility, the door to the psychiatrist's office was made of solid metal, and was painted grey.

"Just like in a jail." nodded Rika.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that bad. And you should get used to that, because you are subscribed on a one – month therapy. Enter, my dear. The doctor is waiting inside."

"You haven't told me about that. Very well, I am going…" and she went in. Rika expected to see a room painted in green, with a couch and a doctor who was 45 – 60 years old with a white beard and stuff like that, well, you know the basic image. She was surprised that the room didn't have any windows, the walls were painted grey and the light was artificial. In the center there was a table, two chairs and an iron closet, probably fireproof. The room was not exactly warm. The doctor proved to be a 38 – year old man, with metal-colored eyes, the glasses, and with a thin face. He was sitting at the table.

"Miss Rika Nonaka, I presume? Good day to you. Please, take a seat." he said. His voice showed no emotion.

"Yes, and you're … Mr. fon Borg?" she asked, while looking at the table. Besides that she noticed a rather large folder on the table, with a mark "Rika Nonaka" on it.

"Yes, that it correct. Do you know why you are here, Rika?" he asked patiently.

"You bet I know! I'm here because my parents have nothing else to do than to send me to some guy who will tell me how to live my own life." she replied harshly. Fon Borg gave her nothing but a strange smirk.

"How typical. No, that is incorrect. We are here to discuss your irresponsible, childish and rather annoying behavior." he replied. Rika stared at him for a couple of minutes. She was offended, her pride was offended by that conclusion. Then she finally replied:

"How dare you tell me that I'm acting childish?"

"Oh, and you think you are not? You invented this so-called tomboy attitude for yourself, and you're trying to fit into it. There are quite many cases like yours I have met, with all the "no one in the world would understand me" and "no one doesn't know in what pain I am". There are also cases of "the world is my enemy" thing. That's just pathetic. You might scare some children with that thing away from you, but to any decent adult your little game is obvious. You just act strange to get attention you haven't received back in your childhood. And that is not a smart thing."

"Who that guy thinks he is? What does he understands about me? And how he dares to criticize me like that?" Rika thought and asked:

"What do you know about people anyway? Why do you even bother?"

"Oh, I know a lot more than you think and definitely a lot more than you know. After all, I am older, and I am a qualified psychologist. Oh, and I don't consider every living being on the world my enemy because my knowledge about people comes from experience from my work and my life, while your "experience" of knowing people comes from your father, who was quite a scoundrel, and your mother, who is even more irresponsible than him, plus three children, who's patience is quite formidable, because they are able to endure you for such a long time. And, from all this ridiculously small amount of data you conclude that people around you just want to use you and then hurt you if you will let them too close. I consider that rather foolish, if not stupid. Am I correct?" he asked mercilessly.

"Damn him. No wonder the employees talked that way about him. He talks about everything like if he already knows the truth. But I have to admit that this Borg guy has a point. Still, how dare he criticize my personality and my way of life! Uhh, I hate him! And I'm gonna show him…" she didn't manage to finish the thought, because the "good doctor" added:

"Oh, and you will "show" nothing to me for saying the truth, because I'm physically stronger than you. Of course, you feel angry, because the truth cripples the eyes, but it's the only way, because patient touch failed in your case, your friend endured you, hoping that you will change with time, and even let you hit them, though that anyone of them could have stopped your aggression easily, by applying brute force. Basically, that is what they might have been thinking about this problem." he continued to pound Rika's consciousness with these heavy conclusions, and Rika just was not able to respond. She wanted to quit this cold flow of thoughts that broke through her life principles and washed away any thought that was able to resist. She tried to pay no attention to what he was saying, but it was futile, as the room had acoustics which left her with no escape. Any word echoed in her head.

"How do you know all that?" she asked quietly.

"I will tell you later, now, let me finish. I think I have stopped on "that people around you just want to use you and then hurt you if you will let them too close" thing. I want to ask you, young lady, whom do you think you are? Some power that everyone wants to control? No. Some intellect that everyone wants to use in their own benefit? No. Then how exactly "evil people around you" are going to use you? You are just an average little girl with not much of logic or intellect to understand that you are not surrounded by cunning villains."

"No! Why you just don't leave me alone?" she almost cried. Her eyes went watery.

"Because I don't want to give you an occasion to whine about "oh, poor me, I'm all alone, no one cares about me." About that "everyone wants to hurt me" thing: you know, that's pure paranoia, and you know that we are not surrounded by sadists. You really think someone will waste his precious time on you just to make you feel pain, but before that wasting even more time to become your friend and to gain your confidence? I can tell you that it is the most irrational thing I've ever heard. The last point remaining is your life goal. You don't seem to be interested in anything besides that useless card game made for children. I would have had more respect for you if you would play chess as a hobby or something like that, but please, this ridiculous game must not take your entire time you could have been spending for far more needed and useful requests. If you will continue to do so, you will end up with absolutely no friends, no support etc. You think you can struggle the life on your own? I can tell you that you will fail, because the world manage to broke far more capable people, and you, my dear, will not be an exception. You may train you animal mutant, or how is it called, digimon, for the rest of your life, but that will not be enough to earn for a living, and one day your digimon will go away or will be slain, and you will receive a blow, which you will never manage to take without any support, so learn to value what you have, and remember that you have the most devoted friends you will ever find on this planet." he finally ended his wave of lecturing. Rika was totally destroyed mentally, because she has never received such a harsh analyze of what she was doing. She was treated by some psychologists before, and no one applied such a rough, yet effective approach. She was empty now, and her thoughts and the philosophy of life were just whipped out. These thoughts were not just implanted into her mind, they were just rational, and have showed the irrationality of her ways.

"How… did you know… about her?" she managed to mumble. "How do you know about my life so much?"

"I have begun my observation of you two month ago, and have gathered as much info on you as I could, to analyze your personality. This just was spotted by a hidden camera. I cannot know about your life more than you do, I just managed to state the obvious."

"Why… are you… torturing me? Can't you see that it is painful for me to realize all this?"

"It's necessary, because it is the only approach that works all the time. I must stop this before it is too late and there is nothing that could be done. People who are not cured from this usually get to rely on drugs, and attempt suicide at the age of 23. Accept the truth, and stop being someone you not really are, Rika. That is my advice for you. Anyway, our time is up." he said quietly.

"Good bye, Mr. fon Borg." Rika said and lifted from her chair.

"Good bye, Miss Rika Nonaka." he replied. Then Rika left. She was accompanied by her grandmother, and didn't say a word till they have returned home. Rika has closed her room, where Renamon was already waiting for her. She noticed that something was wrong with her tamer after the visit.

"Rika, how did it go? Is everything alright?" she seemed concerned.

"I have never received such a big amount of criticism in my whole life. And the worst thing is that I had nothing to say against it… Maybe I was wrong all along…" said Rika, while staring in a single spot. Then, suddenly, a phone rang. Rika picked it up, and it was Takato on the phone.

"Hey, Rika! Do you want to come with us to a park?" from the sound of his voice she could have told that he hardly believed that she would accept.

"Sure, Gogglehead. I'll be happy to come."

"Really? Great! We'll be waiting in the park in an hour. Henry and Jerry will come too. Bye!" he said cheerfully and the call ended. "Maybe I do have friends… And maybe I'm not alone…" she thought then and went to her room again…

In the folder on Fon Borg's table there was a letter to him from his fellow psychologists, who tried to treat Rika before. It said:

"I have tried everything I know, but have failed. If you won't be able to do something, it will be a lost cause, yet I think that you are most capable for the job. Good luck, Executor."

Dated one month before Rika's first visit.

THE END.

Well, done. Hope I didn't get someone infuriated, besides my sister. Sorry if I hurt someone's feeling or offended some of the Rika fans and stuff like that. I only wanted so revenge on my sister))) Ready for flames, reviews and bullets though. Oh, and one last thing, if someone liked my story somehow, well, I'm amazed.


End file.
